


John's Hat

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Episode: e002 Living Pictures, Episode: e004 Slightly in Stone, Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e008 Treasure Hunt, Episode: e015 The Play's The Thing, Episode: e017 A Wee Problem, Episode: e018 Knights of Neverland, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e022 Eternal Youth, Episode: e027 The Phantom Shaman, Episode: e030 Slightly Duped, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e040 Friday the Thirteenth, Episode: e041 Immortal Pan, Episode: e043 Dr. Livingstone and Captain Hook, Episode: e044 Vanity Thy Name is Mermaid, Episode: e053 Wendy and the Croc, Episode: e054 Elementary My Dear Pan, Episode: e058 The Pirate Who Came to Dinner, Episode: e060 Peter in Wonderland, Episode: e062 Count de Chauvin, Episode: e063 Seven League Boots, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, Episode: e065 The Letter, Family moments, Gen, Nasty ending, Peter Pan and the Pirates episode - Curly's Laugh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 15:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7807798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A game of hide and seek becomes nasty while John searches for Wendy and Michael.</p>
            </blockquote>





	John's Hat

I don’t own Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

‘’There’s nothing to do,’’ Michael said as he sat by a tree. He rested his head on his palms. He glanced at Wendy and John. Michael focused on Wendy while she seemed thoughtful. John read a book. Michael smiled. ‘’John found something to do,’’ he said to Wendy.

‘’Maybe we can play hide and seek,’’ John muttered. After looking up, a smile formed on his face. He placed his book on the ground. John saw worry in Wendy’s eyes. Confused, he tilted his head to one side. ‘’Why are you worried, Wendy?’’ he asked.

Wendy turned to Michael. ‘’I’m worried about Captain Hook finding Michael and hurting him. We’re Peter’s friends. Peter is Captain Hook’s main enemy for cutting off his hand.’’

‘’You can hide with Michael,’’ John said.

‘’I guess we can play hide and seek,’’ Wendy said. She looked from trees to a cave. ‘’We won’t go past the cave. We can hide from where your book is. The tree where your book is located is home base. You can be it, John,’’ she said.

‘’Are you going to find us by flying, John?’’ Michael asked.

John shook his head. ‘’I’ll just run in order to find you with Wendy.’’

Michael and Wendy nodded.

‘’We won’t fly. We’ll run to home base,’’ Wendy informed John.

‘’Should I count to twenty?’’ John asked. He watched as Wendy nodded again. He turned his back and counted. After counting, John looked back for a second. He smiled at the barren area where Wendy and Michael once were. ‘’I’m going to find you, Michael and Wendy,’’ he said.

John ran to a tree and looked behind it. His siblings weren’t present. He went from one tree to the other one. John gasped after he heard footsteps from within the cave. He glanced at it. ‘’Wendy? Michael?’’ he muttered.

After stepping into the cave, John heard footsteps again. He paused as his eyes widened. ‘’Michael? Wendy?’’ He walked another time. John thought there was cool air above his head. He touched his hair and gasped.

‘’My hat. It’s gone,’’ John muttered. He looked around, but there was no sign of his hat. John wondered if his hat fell off while he looked for his siblings by trees earlier. *I’m playing hide and seek for another reason. I’ll look for my hat later. I have to find Wendy and Michael first.*

John wandered before he saw a dark form ahead. The form was tall. John gasped the minute it stepped forward. He recognized Captain Hook. He wondered if Captain Hook was the one he heard in the cave earlier. His wide eyes settled on the latter’s cruel smile.

‘’Captain Hook! Why are you here?’’ John asked.

‘’I wish to end your life. You’re Peter Pan’s companion. Peter Pan is my enemy. So are you,’’ Captain Hook said. He stepped to the side and revealed Smee near John’s bound siblings. He heard John as the latter gasped.

Captain Hook held his hook in front of John. He watched as the latter’s eyes widened. John’s hat dangled from the hook. ‘’I found your hat in this cave earlier.’’ 

John took his hat and wore it. 

‘’You’ll be buried with the hat and your family,’’ Captain Hook said to John. His hook and John’s family were the last things the boy saw.

 

The End


End file.
